With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic devices are being developed and supplied. In particular, as an interest in electronic devices such as a tablet personal computer (PC), a wearable device, and the like as well as a smartphone recently increased, one user frequently makes use of various electronic devices at the same time. Accordingly, an interest in the handoff function to connect a plurality of electronic devices, which are successively used by the same user, with each other by sharing data between the plurality of electronic devices has increased.
In a handoff function between the plurality of electronic devices, the handoff function may be provided to only some applications therein. In addition, the handoff function may not be provided to a task that is being performed in the background in the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.